Trident
by MexicanLove007
Summary: Trident is sweet, yummy and sometimes sour just like Sakura and Sasuke love, as they try new flavours will they get along? dunno read it about love and chewing gum... Sasusaku, naruhina, nejiten, shikaino oneshot AU


Hey Guys, just wanted to fix this up, so yeah and hope all of you like it and please review as I should make another like a one shot sequel to this cause I have an really good idea to it but hey, if your going to read it or not :D Well enjoy the story!

* * *

_Chew.._

_Chew.._

_Chew.._

For fuck sake will she will ever stop chewing gum, it's so annoying as I am sitting next to her and she always have a pack of gum with her. Everyday a new flavour, the smell is so strong. It was Trident and todays "magical" flavour is Tropical Twist it smells so sweet and I hate sweets!

Sakura looked at me, if course she is done her test! The test is two hours long and she completed it in forty-five minutes flat, end of.

"Enjoy the view" She whispered to me, while pointing at herself.

"Well, I could have focus on my test if you didn't chew, so much" Oh yeah I am fighting back. She went on chewing her gum...

An Hour later

*RING*

Oh that's the bell...

"Sasuke-teme!"

I looked around seeing my annoying friend Naruto AKA The Dobe...

"What..." I replied back with my hand in my pockets...

"Me and Hinata are going out to night you wanna come?" Does the dobe want me look like a loner, while the done is with a girl...

"No.."

"Why?, Shikamaru and Ino are coming and Neji can't come because Tenten is sick and Hinata is bring a friend, and I promised her and if I break her promise she wouldn't trust me and dump me, then I am going to be a rock lee!"

"Dude calm down, I'll come.."

Naruto has the biggest smile and he is way too Hyper but he's cool and a good friend

After School.. 4pm

"Sasuke are you ready!?" Naruto shouted into my ear, and yes he is super hyper today for some unknown reason

"What's your problem Naruto? Shouting straight into my ear like that!"

Again Naruto ignored me, I wonder who's the girl Hinata bringing, hmmm...better not be a fan girl and if it is she will be drooling all over me.

Naruto as always is bugging me on when are we going to leave as always I told him lets check out the game shop before we go to the mall where we have to meet them.

The Mall

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru were all there waiting for the two late duets

_*Chew*_

*_Chew_*

*_Chew_*

Ino was the first one to get annoyed by the chewing gum

" Sakura please just stop chewing the flavour is so strong, you can probably smell it two fucking miles from here!" Yup Ino was annoyed

" But it's my favourite flavour WinterGreen!" Sakura started to pout.

" Wasn't Strawberry Surprise your favourite?" Hinata asked, while checking her phone and waiting for her boyfriend.

"Yeah..but it don't taste nice no more and it is kind of boring the taste" Sakura was still chewing her WinterGreen flavoured trident.

*Sasuke POV*

"Hmm...Naruto I'm coming back I'm going to the ChewingGum Shop" (A/N- Yes there's a gum shop in Uk I been there)

"Okay..just be quick!"

I walked in and went to Sakura's favourite section "Trident". Smirking at all her favourite flavours

•Cinnamon Tingle

•Watermelon Twist

•Choco and Mint mix

•Strawberries Surprise

The last one is her favourite one, dunno why but I feel like buying them..eh...who cares! I just wanna buy them .

As I walked out Naruto called me, quickly I stuffed the gum in my pocket

"What..."

"Look what I got for Hinata.." Naruto showed me a necklace shaped as a star and had blue indigo gems.

"Cool.." Crap should have brought something for my date, but to be fair I don't know who she is..

Me and Naruto walked to the care where we were supposed to meet and a strong smell of Trident come to mind, wow I think I smell WinterGreen chewing gum... Oh no Sakura is my date!

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted running to Hinata with the gift in his hand

"Hi Naruto-Kun...O-oh is that a g-gift for m-me" Hinata said blushing also fiddling with her hair

"Yeah I hope you like it " Naruto gave the gift to Hinata and put it on her. Hinata can't stop blushing the only thing come out of mouth was a little thank you.

Ino was complaining how Shikamaru don't buy her gifts like that

"Hey, Sasuke what about my gift?" Sakura said to me laughing with Hinata. Oh crap, Thank lord I bought the chewing gums.

"Actually, I did buy you a gift" Sakura looked focused as I got the gums out of my pocket. You should have seen her face it was too cute...She started to smile and jump up and down

" They are all my favourite flavours and Strawberry surprise is my most Favourite!, Thanking Sasuke!" Sakura jumped and hugged me, man I should buy her more chewing gum. She looked at me and muttered sorry, I smirked and said its okay, the day was good we ate, Sakura chewed even more but it was choco and mint mix. And you can smell her perfume as well Vanilla. But the trident gum is stronger though but she smelled nice though...hmm...Vanilla...chewing gum...hm.

*Next Day*

School today..hmm...We have another test this time maths test..

SCHOOL

Kakashi said that he will grade us on our work instead of having a long test, which I know that I am going to pass and so we have 2 hours of doing whatever we want, Sakura walked passed me to her friend with Tenten, Ino and Hinata. Hmm I can smell the trident chewing gum..Ah..Cool Mangoberry. I should call her..

"Oi Sakura come here!"

Sakura looked at me and skipped in a super cheerful way that she is always in..

"Yes Sasuke-Kun!" She said still chewing her Cool Mangoberry gum. Hmm...smell so nice.

Must think of an excuse. " Umm...what flavour gum are you chewing?" Ahh that's the most stupid question ever!

"Glad you ask I am chewing Trident Cool MangoBerry, It's not my favourite but it is really cold and cool in my mouth, which is really nice on hot day like this..." Sakura said with a really big smile.

"Do you want one?" Sakura said trying to keep the conversation going, holding a different flavour trident - Strawberry and Lime..hmm maybe I should do something different..

"Yeah but I don't like that flavour ... I like sour blueberries"

"Oh I'll check if i got that flavour.." Sakura was about to walk away to find the trident flavour that I wanted..Oh Crap she is leaving.

Normal POV

Sasuke reached for her wrist pulled Sakura next to him. whispering into her ear "Change my mind I want what you have.."

"Err...Sorry don't have anymore of that flavour." Their nose were touching, Half the people bunked class and the only people in were Ino, Hinata,Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruro and them two even Kakashi- sensi bunked it. The guys were to busy listening to music and the girl were chatting to each other.

Sasuke took her to the closet but when he opened the door the loud mouth Naruto shouted " Where are you taking Sakura-Chan?!"

Sasuke as smart as he is he thought of an excuse on the dot. "Umm..I am going to help her study the maths book are in the closet"

"Okay, then.." Naruto said trying not to get too involved.

Sasuke locked the door. "Sasuke you didn't want to study, what do you want?"

"A trident flavoured Cool MangoBerry.."

"Like I said Sasuke-Kun I ran out.."

"No...you have one.."

"What-"

Sasuke kissed her in the last day of Year 11 on a closet as he swirled his togue trying to get the flavoured gum that he wanted. They broke apart with Sakura's Cool Mangoberry in Sasuke mouth. " Hmmm that's a pretty nice flavour".

Sakura was embarrassed and super red how dare he take her gum!

"What was that for?!" Sakura said still looking super red.

"If you wanted it back just say so"

"What-". After that Sauke kissed Sakura again, holding her waist and giving back her trident Cool MangaBerry flavoured gum but this time Sakura was kissing him back.

*Click*

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the shock faces.

"Well well thanks for telling me that you had a boyfriend, Sakura, Its not like I am your best friend or anything is it... " Ino said still with a shocked face

"Troublesome..."

"I knew Sasuke was not gay! Neji you owe me £30!" Naruto said thinking about the money. As Neji got out his wallet to empty it to the Dobe AKA Naruto. As Hinata giggled with Tenten. They pulled out the two newly formed lovers.

*Giggle*

*Giggle*

*Giggle*

"Stop it will you!?" Sakura said being a bit annoyed,

Ino just wanted to embarrass the two lover kissing in the closet, God this was too easy for her! "Guys lets leave the two lovers alone let them do want ever they want, but remember Ino's word of wisdom 'When having sex put protection over that Erection'"

Sakura choked on her gum as Sasuke looked away.

"Hey guys no-ones here" Naruto said while the others looked around,

"I am leaving come on Shikamaru!" Ino pulled poor Shikamaru leaving as well as the overs.

Sakura went home, ate, had a shower and went to her room to find 16 messages on her phone all from one certain person that she didn't want to see for get entire life time, Sasuke Uchiha. Should she answer it..hmm..nah, she was not to bothered.

Next day...

Summer everyone's been waiting for the first day of their freedom. Her parents were working as they are businesses partners and must travel the world for meetings and other formal stuff.

*Knock *

*Knock*

Of course Ino who else will come to see Sakura at 9am. Sakura picked up her trident chewing gum Tangy Tango flavoured, she didn't love it or hate it. The flavour was okay. But chewed it anyway. She went downstairs, with her white tank top and black short short, and opened the door see a really hot sasuke in quarter short and a plain t-shirt with sandals looking at Sakura and her outfit and smirked, Sakura blushed and shut the door in Sasuke's beautiful face.

"Well then thanks for almost breaking my face!"

Oh no Sasuke there, after a while Sakura calmed down and opened the door and still chewing her gum Tangy Tango.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!"

"Hey...Bought you something" Sasuke pulled out a trident KuteKiwi. Sakura took it spat out her Tangy Tango and chewed the trident that Sasuke got for her, It has a strong sour taste at first after chewing it was super sweet and really bubble and nice. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks.."

"Listen what happened in class it can stay in class.."

After that Sasuke was about to walk away but something was pulling his top he turned around and saw Sakura and in her hand a Sour blueberry trident and a little note inside saying in her little girly writing 'Sorry :['...she must of brought the chewing gum yesterday but Sasuke was thinking one thing to do.

Sasuke AKA Face , smirked and pulled in Sakura into a kiss in front of her house, where she is chewing KuteKiwi, her new favourite flavour...

* * *

hey guyss...hope you liked it trident is an real brand gum and is really yummy...how the dude flirted with me well he got me KuteKiwi and said this is me -.-, I said thanks for the trident though it was really yummy and hoped you like this one-shot and review please? And wish me luck for my maths test and English.. Also they only sell these in Canada, Mexico England and many more countries that I don't know they sell

45* Fly

-Ml007 :D


End file.
